No esconderé mas lo que soy
by Berna CXDB
Summary: Un interminable dolor es capaz de convertir a el salvador del mundo en un despiadado asesino...¿Que fue lo que paso para que alguien como el terminara así? era lo que se preguntaban todos y al mismo tiempo el también lo hacia


_Ola! yo de nuevo trayendoles una nueva historia... aunqe solamente es de un capitulo espero qe la disfruten ^^_

* * *

><p>Era una noche oscura, a pesar de que era luna llena las nubes se levantaban sobre lo mas alto del cielo cubriendo cualquier rastro de luz que esta pudiera brindar y como si esto fuera poco las corrientes de viento heladas azotaban a cualquiera que se atreviera a salir de su hogar, en pocas palabras era una noche en la cual cualquiera agradecería el estar en su casa tapado o con una taza de chocolate caliente pero sin embargo no todos tenían esa suerte<p>

Varias siluetas se movían velozmente a través del bosque y sorprendentemente parecía que tanto la ausencia de luz y el frio extremo que azotaba esa noche no tenia ni el mas mínimo efecto en ninguno de ellos pues seguían su camino a gran velocidad sin detenerse por nada, no se podían apreciar muy bien todas las siluetas que atravesaban el bosque pero al menos algo era característico en todos ellas y es que absolutamente todas las sombras que se perdían en el bosque tenían una mascara de algún animal

Su camino tardo un poco mas pero por fin dieron con su destino ¿Cuál era? Pues por más extraño que pareciera era una casa de campaña situada a mitad del bosque, todas las siluetas se pudieron apreciar mejor, aunque no era muy diferente a la precepción que se tenia antes, eran encapuchados con mascaras de animales… que eran alrededor de unos diez, se reunieron y rodearon aquella casa de campaña que emanaba una pequeña luz desde adentro, el que parecía el líder puesto que a diferencia de los demás que traían una capucha oscura la suya era blanca se acerco lentamente hacia la casa de campaña cuando antes de hacer algo escucharon como la tienda se abría desde dentro y de ahí salía un inconfundible rubio de ojos azules, pero sus facciones ahora eran mas maduras y su mirada era tan serena pero a la vez estaba carente de emoción alguna

-Llegan tarde- fue lo único que dijo, todos los presentes se pudieron percatar de que debía de estar comiendo pues un aroma a ramen que emanaba la tienda de campaña y apreciar como aun seguía masticando no les decía otra cosa aunque esto era completamente irrelevante pues solo estaban esperando sus ordenes

-El pueblo se encuentra a unos doscientos metros al sur de aquí- informo el encapuchado blanco- llegaríamos en cinco minutos y nuestro objetivo no debería de tomarnos más de una hora-

-Supongo que ya es hora de trabajar- comento con aburrimiento hacia la nada, el encapuchado blanco le ofreció un pergamino el cual tomo abrió y libero el sello que este tenia, del pergamino salió ropa y armamento inconfundible de un Anbu, el rubio se quito la camiseta que tenia quedando desnudo del torso para arriba y se quedo así durante un par de segundos como si el frio viento chocando contra su cuerpo fuera lo mas relajante del mundo… aunque para el solo era una forma de regresar a la realidad

Comenzó a vestirse con las ropas del pergamino, agarro sus armas y en un par de minutos se encontraba listo, el mismo encapuchado blanco le ofreció una mascara parecida a la que todos portaban pero este la rechazo con un gesto de la mano, se prometió ya no esconder mas lo que era

-Bien ¿Ya saben como van a ser las cosas?- pregunto a todos los ahí presentes

-¡Hai!- respondieron todos al unisonó, al mismo tiempo todos se deshicieron de sus capuchas mostrando la misma vestimenta que el tenia, dejando ver claramente siete hombres y tres mujeres- pues empecemos-

No hizo falta otra orden pues todos empezaron a salir de ahí a gran velocidad de ahí liderados por el, unos minutos después podían divisar a lo lejos una pequeña aldea que apenas y se definía por una que otra luz prendida de alguna casa, el se detuvo y todos lo imitaron, se volteo hacia ellos y comenzó a hablar

-Imagino que ya saben de que trata esta misión pero aun así lo repetiré- da un ligero suspiro- la completa eliminación de esta aldea, no debe sobrevivir nadie, no tengan piedad ni con los niños ni con las mujeres, en otras palabras no debe quedar ni rastro de que alguna vez esta aldea existió… ahora ¡Comiencen!-

Apenas y dada su orden todos desaparecieron en un pestañeo, no pasaron ni cinco minutos para que la aldea estuviera prendida en llamas y se escucharan los gritos de toda la gente tratando de encontrar una salida a su muerte, el fue mas tranquilo y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de la aldea como si nada estuviera pasando, entro a la aldea y todo lo que veía era la gente corriendo de un lado a otro mientras las casas estaban encendidas en un fuego infernal

Escucho que lo llamaban -¡Señor! ¡Señor! ¡Por favor ayúdeme! ¡Unas…unas personas mataron a mi padre! ¡Por favor ayúdenos!- volteo a ver y vio que se trataba de una niña que no debía de tener mas de doce años, en otra situación debía de ser muy hermosa pero ahora solo se veía victima del pánico, tenia unos profundos y hermosos ojos lila pero ahora estaban perdidos en el miedo bañados en lagrimas que no dejaban de salir

-¡Por los que mas quiera! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Ayu…..-

Fue un corte limpio y preciso, la niña callo al suelo con el cuello destrozado, agonizante mientras mas personas sufrían la misma suerte que ella, el rubio guardo su espada que ahora estaba bañada en sangre y siguió caminando

-Tenemos problemas- informo uno de los enmascarados que apareció delante de el

En otra parte de la aldea los enmascarados tuvieron que dejar de masacrar a la gente para salvarse ellos mismos, realmente no esperaron que hubiera una resistencia que les hiciera frente, si bien no eran muchos eran realmente fuertes y aunque ellos podían encargarse de varios había uno que realmente sobrepasaba sus expectativas

En este momento seis de ellos se encontraban rodeando solamente a una persona, era un hombre con unos profundos ojos negros que se confundían con la noche, su cabello rojo le llegaba hasta los hombros y su camisa al estar desgarrada dejaba ver su cuerpo extremadamente trabajado y su mirada no expresaba más que odio puro

-no…no permitiré que destruyan esta aldea- se susurro a si mismo, los seis Anbus que lo tenían rodeado salieron contra el, era increíble como a pesar de ser uno contra seis el tenia le ventaja pues su velocidad y la devastación de sus técnicas eran extremadamente superiores a la de los enmascarados, siguieron peleando por unos minutos mas y cada momento era mas evidente la ventaja que el tenia sobre ellos

Los enmascarados aun en condiciones de luchar se reagruparon enfrente de el

-Capitán, el esta mas allá de nuestras habilidades… lo mejor seria retirarnos y planear una estrategia- comento uno de los enmascarados

-Creo que no tenemos otra opción- respondió a regañadientes el capitán del escuadrón

-¡Escúchenme bien bastardos!- hablo el pelirrojo- ¡morirán aquí! ¡¿Acaso Konoha cree que puede hacer lo que quiera cuando quiera? ¡Yo y toda la gente de esta aldea hemos trabajado duro para salir adelante y que nuestro pequeño hogar se vuelva prospero!- apretó mas sus puños y libero una gran energía de golpe- ¡Y todo para que lleguen ustedes y quieran acabar con todo! ¡No se los perdonare! ¡Pagaran por cada persona que han asesinado! ¡Pagaran por…..- todos vieron con asombro como de su boca empezaba a escurrir sangre y vieron aun con mas asombro como su líder ojiazul se encontraba detrás de el atravesándole el pecho con su katana, la retiro sin cuidado y el cuerpo de aquel valiente pelirrojo callo al suelo sin vida

-No puedo creer que por alguien como el tenían pensado retirase- el rubio empezó a caminar hacia los enmascarados hasta llegar al que debería de ser el líder de escuadrón- me decepcionas, esperaba mas de ti- el enmascarado no sabia si debía de sentirse avergonzado o morirse de miedo pues su rubio líder mas bien conocido como el demonio de la oscuridad lo estaba regañando y solo dios sabia los castigos que el ponía a los que consideraba que lo necesitaban- terminen el trabajo y puede que me olvide de esta falta-

Nadie dudo ni un solo segundo para salir de ahí y comenzar de nuevo con su tarea con sus energías regeneradas gracias a la amenaza de su líder, el rubio siguió caminando por la aldea procurando no ensuciarse mas las manos, tan solo disfrutando de la masacre como si fuera una simple película

-Por piedad, ayudarnos- solo miro con fastidio a quien lo llamaba nuevamente, esta vez era una mujer que entre sus brazos cargaba a un bebe que por mucho debía de tener cinco meses, la mujer tenia la pierna bañada en sangre pero aun así insistía en seguir moviéndose- por favor ayúdeme- repitió de nueva cuenta la mujer- como sea haga lo que quiera con migo pero por favor salve a mi hijo- dijo la mujer entre lagrimas- tenga piedad por favor- repitió mientras comenzaba a llorar mas fuerte

-¿Tener piedad?- se pregunto el rubio- nadie tubo piedad con migo- sonrió amargamente- ¿Por qué tendría que tener piedad contigo?-

La mujer se quedo sin respuesta- solo salve a mi hijo, haga con migo lo que le plazca pero mi… mi hijo- empezó a llorar mas fuerte, el ya fastidiado se encargo de todo, al final solo quedo una mancha de sangre y sobre ella el cadáver de madre e hijo

Su cara mostraba seriedad como si nada de eso le afectara en lo mas mínimo, pero por dentro tenia unas enormes ganas de vomitar asqueado por todo lo que pasaba enfrente de sus ojos pero tenia que seguir serio, al menos hasta que acabara la misión

Comenzó a llover, como si el cielo sintiera la perdida de tantas personas y llorara por eso, como si el dolor de cada persona se sintiera al caer el agua pues la lluvia cada vez comenzaba a agarrar mas y mas fuerza, para buena suerte del rubio la lluvia le callo de maravilla, no solo por que lo devolvió a su cruda realidad si no por que así nadie podría ver sus lagrimas

¿Cómo es que alguien como el termino así? Era la pregunta que toda la gente que lo conocía se hacia una y otra vez y al mismo tiempo el también lo hacia, pero para explicar todo esto tenemos que regresar al principio, cuando las cosas estaban bien, cuando era feliz, cuando tenia una razón para vivir, cuando aun la tenia a ella

Todo comenzó varios meses después de que regreso de su legendario viaje con Jiraiya, al principio aunque hubo algunas complicaciones fue realmente la época más feliz de su vida no solo por vera sus amigos después de tres años si no por dos razones realmente especiales, la primera a pesar de ser su meta de casi toda su vida como shinobi no fue la mas importante pero eso no quita que fuera realmente extraordinario y ¿Qué? Muy sencillo logro traer de vuelta a Sasuke a la aldea, a el junto a su nuevo equipo Hebi pero lo más satisfactorio de eso es que si bien gracias a el Sasuke volvió también lo izo por convicción propia y la segunda y mas importante fue su noviazgo con la hija de la rama principal del clan Hyuuga

Esto fue el detonante de su felicidad pero como ya habrán oído "Si estas dispuesto a amar debes de estar preparado para odiar" pero ahorita no nos enfocaremos en esto

Todo comenzó con una simple misión, una misión encubierta en la que ellos dos tuvieron que pasar como pareja, si bien a la ojiperla le encanto la idea el solo lo vio como una misión pero eso no quito que le gustara estar con ella, terminada la misión regresaron a la aldea y siguieron con sus vidas pero algo nuevo había despertado en el rubio pues sentía que algo le faltaba algo que quería y sin embargo ni siquiera sabia que era

Por más raro que suene era como una adicción, se dio cuenta de que cuando estaba con ella ya no se sentía vacio y necesitaba estar con ella toda su vida si era necesario, cuando le pregunto si quería ser su novia Hinata acepto sin titubear un solo momento desde ese momento el paso los mejores meses que pudo tener en su vida, tenia una hermosa novia a la cual quería como loco y lo mejor… pues simplemente que ella sentía lo mismo que el, no se necesitaba mas para ser feliz, pero como si fuera poco casi habían exterminado a Akatsuki solo les faltaba dos o tres miembros si al caso, el al haber vencido a varios miembros cuando Tsunade se retirara el ocuparía el cargo y no solo eso, también Sasuke se había comprometido con Ino así como Sakura lo había echo con Kiba y del mismo modo Shikamaru con Temari, la aldea prosperaba al igual que la mayoría de las aldea ninjas, se podía ver que les esperaba una época de paz y prosperidad como nunca antes habían tenido sin embargo algo paso…

Akatsuki estaba casi extinto pues solo quedaban tres miembros pero estos tres miembros eran la cabeza de todo, así es… eran Madara, Nagato y Konan, a pesar de ser los mas fuertes estaban desesperados pues esta generación había conseguido ninjas de un extraordinario nivel de tal modo que aunque ellos tres podían encargarse de ellos no les resultaba tan fácil, usaron su ultimo plan, todo el dinero que habían conseguido lo usaron para comprar treinta legiones de mercenarios, un ejercito realmente aterrador y lanzaron un ataque masivo a Konoha y ahí sucedió lo inevitable…

Fue una batalla muy difícil para todos ellos, pero trataban de resistir en lo que los refuerzos de los demás países llegaban, el gran Sasuke Uchiha callo en esa pelea de una forma muy inesperada por todos y fue interponiéndose en un ataque de Madara que iba hacia su rubio amigo, Naruto enloqueció de una manera devastadora liberando el poder de cinco colas sin embargo solo apareció el manto del zorro, en ningún momento dejo que ese poder lo controlara y después de unas horas de intensa batalla contra Madara logro vencerlo, pero la guerra aun no terminaba y a pesar de estar cansado siguió peleando para proteger su aldea… pero hubo un detónate extremo

En su camino por seguir salvando a su aldea llego a una parte de la aldea muy conocida para el "Ichiraku's Ramen" si bien se molesto de sobre manera el verlo destruido el cuerpo sin vida de su amada Hinata sobre los escombros del mismo fue algo que ya no pudo soportar y desencadeno al máximo el poder del Kyuubi llegando a las nueve colas, realmente no supo como paso… como es que después de usar el poder de las nueve colas seguía vivo, seguía en su forma humana y aun mas sorprendente el Kyuubi seguía encerrado en su interior

Bien de una forma u otra fue considerado un héroe por toda la aldea pues increíblemente los relatos decían que a pesar de transformarse en el Kyuubi no daño a ninguna persona de la aldea, al principio todos los habitantes tuvieron miedo pero se dieron cuenta de que no era el mismo Kyuubi que ataco la aldea hace tantos años, si no que este era Naruto Uzumaki sacrificándose a si mismo para defender la aldea, si bien se supone que los que atacaron la aldea eran solamente diez legiones el Kyuubi se encargo de las otras veinte que estaban de reserva y de la misma forma acabo con los últimos miembros de Akatsuki

Eso era lo que se escuchaba en toda la aldea, todos lo aclamaban al ser el su salvador y al ser capaz de controlar el poder del Kyuubi de tal modo de desatar todo su poder y volver a su forma original como si nada hubiera pasado, realmente el no se acordaba de nada, el pensaba que había perdido el control y había destruido todo a su paso, asesinando a cualquier persona que se le pusiera enfrente

Si bien sobrevivieron a la invasión y no solo eso, aniquilaron a todos los invasores las demás aldeas no esperaron para tratar de desequilibrar su poder, tenían miedo de lo que escuchaban, de que había una persona capaz de controlar todo el poder del Kyuubi, capaz de aniquilar un país entero en tan solo una semana por eso no intervinieron con las armas, si no económicamente, les quitaron misiones, subieron el precio de todo y en este momento Konoha no tenia el suficiente capital como para responder a esta alza de precios

Todos aclamaban que el rubio se convirtiera en el nuevo Hokage y otra vez los sacara adelante pues para desgracia de la gente la Godaime había muerto en batalla, pero ¿a quien engañaba? El no sabía nada sobre como llevar las riendas de una aldea y mucho menos en esta situación además ¿de que le serbia ser Hokage ahora? No tenía nadie con quien compartirlo… su única razón de seguir adelante había muerto y con ella todos sus deseos de vivir

La mayoría de sus amigos le daban su más sincero pésame pero le insistían en que debía de superarlo y seguir adelante ¿Tan fácil les parecía hacer eso? Le entraban las ganas de matar a todos sus seres queridos y después de eso que le volvieran a decir que debía de seguir adelante

La gente de la aldea seguía apoyándolo y viéndolo como un héroe pero a el ya no le interesaba nada de eso, pero de una forma u otra tenia que entender que la gente de la aldea no tenia la culpa de nada y de cierta forma que era su deber el levantar la aldea pero sabia que el no estaba capacitado para eso, de tal modo que el mismo proclamo que Danzuo seria el próximo Hokage, tuvieron una que otra charla donde el le dejo bien claro que el mismo seria el que mandara, que el solo era una mascara para cubrirlo pero que tenia la oportunidad de crear Konoha como siempre soñó y Danzuo acepto

En unos dos años Konoha se volvió a levantar como la aldea mas poderosa de todas, pero ahora no era solo poderosa si no también temida, en esos dos años tuvieran que trabajar duro, absolutamente muy duro pero también tuvieron que hacer algunos movientes sucios, un claro ejemplo es la aldea de la cascada y de la roca, le pidieron una alianza a la cascada y un buen préstamo de dinero, la cascada al tener buenas relaciones con Konoha acepto y les presto una suma extraordinaria de dinero aunque eso si los intereses eran bastante altos pero eso no les importaba por el momento, la roca que quería destruir a Konoha le declaro la guerra a la cascada y empezaron a atacar a la cascada de inmediato, por unas semanas los ataques eran intensos y la cascada no podría resistir si esto seguía así, pero de la noche a la mañana los ataques pararon, la cascada envió exploradores y no encontraban rastro alguno de los shinobis de la roca hasta que formaron un escuadrón especial de su elite y lo enviaron a la aldea escondida de la roca y los informes que entregaron no eran muy explícitos solo decían:

"Llegamos a lo que debería de ser la aldea escondida de la roca pero no veíamos rastro de vida por ningún lado, no había murallas, no había caminos, no había absolutamente nada, solo un enorme cráter en donde se supone debería de estar la aldea y en el centro de ese cráter un rubio de ojos azules con unas marcas extrañas en las mejillas, estatura un poco mas alta que la promedio, vestido como un Anbu pero sin mascara y tenia una banda de Konoha atada a su brazo derecho, sabemos de que se trata de Uzumaki Naruto, íbamos a acercarnos pero desapareció en un as de luz

Conclusión: No quedo ni rastro de que alguna vez allá existido la aldea escondida de la roca"

Si bien volvieron a reconstruirla y volvieron a crear la aldea nunca más se volvieron a meter con Konoha, ni con ninguna aldea aliada suyo, ni la roca ni ninguna otra aldea o país

Esos dos años de reconstrucción se le conoció como "el doble poderío" Por que el poder recaía tanto en Naruto como en Danzuo, uno era el que hacia las movidas para que nadie atentara contra Konoha y el otro era la mano armada de esto

Todos sabían quien era el, todos sabían a cuantas personas había asesinado, todos sabían las ciudades que había destruido y la cantidad de sueños que había destrozado sin embargo nadie se veía capaz de reclamarle pues de la misma forma todos sabían lo que el había pasado en un mensaje que dio abiertamente a Konoha y a las demás aldeas

"En estos dos años eh asesinado a mas de treinta mil personas, jóvenes, adultos, ancianos, niños, bebes, no eh tenido piedad con nadie, al igual eh acabado con una aldea escondida, ocho pueblos y dos piases ¿Por qué les digo esto? Todas mis razones para vivir se han espumado, solo me queda hacer una cosa y es proteger Konoha ¿Por qué? Por que las personas que quise y sigo recordando murieron por proteger esta aldea y aunque a mi no me importa en lo mas lo que pase con esta mierda de aldea seria echar a la basura la razón por la cual murieron y solo por su recuerdo pienso cuidar y sacar adelante esta aldea pero no de la misma forma que ellos lo hicieron, yo no pienso titubear ante nada y escúchenlo bien, no tengo miedo de morir, si alguien consiguiera matarme me aria el mas grande favor de mi vida pero aun así dudo mucho que alguien lo consiga, mi mensaje es este… pienso cuidar esta aldea con mi vida y sacarla adelante por cualquier medio necesario, si te interpones en mi camino, iré por ti, matare a toda tu familia, seré tu sombra hasta que tu mismo me implores tu muerte….. Soy Naruto Uzumaki y ya no esconderé mas lo que soy"

* * *

><p><em>bno qe les parecio? aganmelo saber en un review porfa... y para los qe estan siguiendo mi otro fic... no lo eh abandonado solo qe la inspiracion no me llega... pero no se preocupen no tardare mucho en subir el siguiente cap... mientras tanto espera y comenta estra historia :D<em>


End file.
